It's Fine, Thank You
by Kim Rein
Summary: Kristao. Seberapa banyak kau tersenyum, atau menyembunyikan senyumanmu, aku tahu kalau kau sedang menangis, karena itu... berhentilah tersenyum palsu...


"_Jangan ganggu dia!"_

_Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang menolongnya. Anak laki – laki dihadapannya jauh lebih pendek darinya, tubuhnya tegap dan berdiri melindungi dirinya. Anak – anak penganggu itu berhenti melemparinya batu, dan menatap si penolong itu._

"_Ah! Pergi dari sana! Kau menganggu permainan kami!"_

"_Aku tidak akan pergi! Dia hanya anak baru, dan bukan seharusnya kalian mengerjainnya seperti itu!"_

"_Kau benar – benar—!"_

_Dia terkesiap. Si penolong itu menerima lemparan batu dari para anak penganggu dan cemoohan mereka. Tapi, si penolong itu tetap berdiri dengan gagah, berusaha melindungi dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain menangis atau berteriak minta ampun. _

_Seandainya saja kalau dia lebih kuat..._

"_Kau menyebalkan!"_

"_Kau yang jahat!"_

_Pada akhirnya, para anak penganggu itu meninggalkan mereka berdua—dengan baju kotor dan beberapa batu berserakan di sekitar mereka. Si penolong itu berbalik, satu lirikan lembut sengaja diberikan ketika dia mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah si penolong itu. Meski wajahnya lecet dan baju putihnya sudah kotor, si penolong itu masih sempat tersenyum._

"_Kau baik – baik saja?"_

"_A-aku..." dia menundukan kepalanya, tidak sanggup melihat si penolong. "Kenapa kau menolongku?"_

"_Itu bukan apa – apa sih..." Si penolong itu tersenyum hangat. "Asal semua baik – baik saja itu tidak masalah!"_

.

.

.

**Fanfiction – Screenplays**

_**Tidak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata, hanya cerita fiktif**_

**.**

**[ It's Fine, Thank You ]**

**By Kim Rein**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sebanyak apapun kau berusaha tersenyum atau tertawa_

_Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menutui semua lukamu_

_Terhadap orang yang sangat menyayangimu_

.

.

.

"Aku pengen pulang aja."

Seperti biasa, Kris selalu menolak untuk keluyuran sepulang sekolah, meski itu diajak oleh teman dekatnya sekalipun. Meski itu hanya belajar ke rumah teman atau menemani ke sebuah toko, tetap saja Kris selalu menolaknya. Dari satu sekolah ini, tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengajak Kris pergi setelah pulang sekolah.

"Tenanglah Kris, ini cuma pergi ke toserba—sehabis itu kita pulang."

"Tidak Luhan," Kris menarik nafas panjang. "Hari ini aku ingin langsung pulang, tugasku terlalu menumpuk di rumah."

"Sekali saja..! Pliss..."

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak!"

Luhan menghela nafas, menyerah sudah. Kris memang selalu keras kepala, dan paling sulit diajak kompromi. Apalagi yang sifat dinginnya dan tidak mau kalah itu. Kalau memang tidak bisa—selamanya tidak akan bisa.

"Haahh... kalau begitu aku pergi sama Chen. Kau mau nitip apa?"

Kris menggeleng, dan tanpa sepatah katapun langsung meninggalkan Luhan di belakangnya. Tidak peduli kalau Luhan marah – marah dibelakangnya atau melempar sepatu kearahnya.

Pada dasarnya, Kris memang tidak pernah suka keluyuran pulang sekolah. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu, hanya tidak berminat untuk keluyuran. Kris lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah di rumah; entah bermain gitar, nonton tv, belajar, atau langsung tidur.

Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada bersosial—yang menurutnya membuang – buang waktu.

Kris mengedarkan seluruh pandanganya ke sekitar koridor. Para murid berlalu lalang; ada yang buru – buru pulang, mengobrol, atau berdiam diri melihat pemandangan kebun belakang. Tidak ada satupun Kris kenal dari mereka, dan mereka juga tidak kenal dengan Kris. Terima kasih dengan predikat _anti-sosial_ yang selalu melekat dengan Kris.

Kris menoleh ke arah jendela; ada gerombolan berandalan tengah berkumpul disana, dengan seorang siswa. Kalau tidak salah siswa itu dipanggil Tao, teman sekelasnya dan Kris tidak begitu dekat dengannya.

Ah ya, selain Kris tidak suka keluyuran sepulang sekolah, dia juga tidak suka berada berlama – lama di sekolah ini. Untuk kali ini, Kris punya alasan tidak menyukai sekolah ini; Strata sosial.

Detik kemudian, para gerombolan berandalan itu melempari Tao dengan telur dan balon tepung. Mereka—yang melempari telur itu—tertawa kegirangan melihat tubuh Tao kotor sekali. Tidak hanya itu, semua anak yang melihatnya tertawa dan menimpali dengan lelucon yang menurut Kris tidak lucu.

Tidak ada satupun yang menolong Tao, bahkan guru pun terus berjalan tidak peduli, seolah tidak pernah melihat kalau itu hanya permainan anak kecil.

"Kalian hebat, bisa melempari aku seperti ini."

Lucunya lagi, bukannya bersedih atau marah, Tao malah ikut tertawa dan tersenyum kegirangan. Seolah itu bukan penindasan atau pelecehan.

Sungguh memuakan.

.

.

.

"_Kita tidak saling mengenal bukan? Apalagi kau terluka seperti itu"_

_Si penolong itu, memperhatikan tubuhnya. Lecet tersebar dimana – mana, dan sangat perih. Belum lagi bajunya sudah lusuh. Oke, pasti pulang – pulang dia akan dimarahi oleh ibunya. _

"_Luka ini bukan masalah bagiku—yang penting kau tidak terluka. Lagipula kau masih baru disini bukan?"_

.

.

.

Yang kuat dialah yang bertahan dan yang akan berkuasa. Itulah permainan kecil yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Permainan kecil—bagi Kris sangat menyebalkan—sudah berjalan selama bertahun – tahun. Peraturannya simpel; setiap angkatan minimal memiliki 'tumbal', dan biasanya yang terpilih itu anak – anak yang tidak menonjol dalam bidang apapun rata – rata. Semula, permainan ini menyenangkan—menjailin anak itu dan anak itu pasti akan mengeluarkan ekspersi lucu.

Tapi sekarang permainan itu berubah menjadi _bullying_. Tidak sedikit para tumbal berakhir memutuskan pindah sekolah, dan beberapa kasus tahun lalu hingga bunuh diri. Ironisinya permainan ini terus berlanjut tanpa gangguan dari pihak sekolah. Mereka tidak begitu peduli dengan permainan ini. Asal murid didikan masuk Universitas ternama, bagi mereka tidak masalah.

Angakatan Kris, Tao-lah yang menjadi tumbalnya. Hampir setiap hari, Tao mendapatkan kejutan fisik yang kadang – kadang membuat dia harus ke UKS bolak – balik. Pagi hari saja, Tao terpaksa harus ke UKS karena dia di dorong dan tersungkur dengan darah di kakinya. Syukurlah dia tidak jatuh di tangga.

"Kelihatannya kau menikmati permainan ini."

Tao mendongak. Matanya memandang lurus pemuda berambut hitam itu yang tengah membolak – balik bukunya dengan malas. Istirahat siang ini mereka berdua berada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah berpasangan. Baru kali ini Tao berkerja sama Kris—pemuda dingin dan menjadi bintang kelas—lebih tepatnya, baru kali ini dia tidak mengerjakan sendirian tugas pasangan. Biasanya dia sendirian mengerjakannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Kris menutup bukunya, dan memandang Tao sinis. "Kau tidak sadar kalau ditindas? Atau kau malah menikmatinya?"

"Aku tidak ditindas Kris, ini kan cuma permainan bukan?"

"Permainan dengan menjatuhkanmu dari tangga bulan lalu dan kau masuk rumah sakit."

"Itu tidak sengaja."

"Kau dilempari telur pas presentasi bahasa—ketika gak ada guru."

"Mungkin aku salah, jadi mereka marah."

"Kemarin, saat olahraga kakimu berdarah karena sepatumu ada paku."

"Aku yang ceroboh, Kris! Aku baik – baik saja."

Kris mendengus kesal, tangannya mencari buku asal dan membolak – balik buku. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan julukan _kung fu panda_ itu benar – benar memuakan. Pantas saja dia mudah dibully—dirinya saja tidak menganggap kalau dia tidak dibully.

"Pakai nih." Kris memalingkan wajahnya, tangan kanannya menyerahkan saputangan berwarna biru langit. "Aku tahu kalau kau didorong dan lututmu kembali berdarah. Kau kira aku bisa dibohongi seperti itu."

"Kris..."

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu rasa sakit dibegitukan." Kris melirik kembali Tao yang kebinggungan antara menerima atau tidak. "Sudahlah, terima saja! Maaf saja ya, tapi itu bukannya aku peduli atau bagaimana—akan merepotkan jika kau kesakitan."

"Terima kasih Kris."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tao menerima saputangan dari seseorang.

.

.

.

_Si penolong itu mengeluarkan saputangan dari kantung celananya. Saputangan berwarna krem itu buru – buru dikasih kepadanya, sembari membersihkan debu – debu disekujur tubuhnya._

"_A-aku baik – baik saja!"_

"_Aku akan mengobatimu!" Si penolong itu bersikeras, "Kalau luka tidak ditutup akan menyebabkan infeksi! Akan bahaya kalau kau sampai infeksi!"_

"_Kau sendiri? Harusnya kau pikirkan dirimu!"_

"_Kau yang lebih membutuhkan! Jadi pakailah!"_

.

.

.

Setiap kali melihat Tao, Kris selalu bertanya – tanya; kenapa dia tidak menangis ketika ditindas.

Dari cara Tao terus berlagak seperti anak kecil yang baru memiliki teman, tersenyum bodoh meski luka – luka ditubuhnya, atau terkadang tetap tertawa membahana meski seisi kelas mencemoohnya. Astaga, jika Kris menjadi Tao—tidak segan – segan dia akan melawan mereka, kalau perlu menghajar mereka sampai ke rumah sakit.

"Kau bicara apa Kris? Aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit." Seperti itulah cara Tao menjawab jika Kris menanyakan soal penindasan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Kening Kris mengerut. Jelas – jelas dia tahu kalau Tao—kini berada di ruang UKS—sedang berbohong. Mana ada orang percaya kalau luka – luka menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya dan mengatakan semuanya baik – baik saja. Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam satu minggu ini.

"Jika kau begini terus, aku tidak sudi mengobatimu lagi."

"Ahh... Kris~ jangan begitu dong." Tao terkekeh pelan sembari menoleh kearah Kris yang tengah mengobati kakinya. "Lagipula aku tidak begitu akrab dengan teman sekelas dan kau satu – satunya yang akrab denganku."

"Lalu aku mengobatimu setiap hari? Yang benar saja."

Tao tersenyum tipis. Namun semakin keheningan menyelimuti mereka, senyuman tipis Tao memudar. Samar – samar, wajah sendu Tao terlihat tanpa disadari Kris. Sepasang iris hitam legam milik Tao terus memperhatikan cara Kris mengobati luka – lukanya dengan wajah seperti biasa, dingin dan tidak mau bersahabat.

Tao membuka mulutnya, "Kris... kau tahu? Baru kali ini ada yang mau mengobati orang seperti aku."

"Asal kau tahu; Aku tidak punya niatan untuk menolongmu. Kalau kau mati, kelas kita kerepotan."

"Kris! Aku engga bakal mati!" Tao malah terkekeh, "Lagipula Kris selalu ada disisiku—aku akan senyum terus."

"Kalau kau ingin tersenyum; tersenyum lah saat bahagia. Senyumanmu selama ini benar – benar palsu, memuakan."

"Aku..."

Kris memandang lurus Tao. "Cobalah berhenti menyembunyikan tangisanmu. Aku tidak butuh senyuman palsu—terlebih senyuman palsumu itu menyakitkan."

Meski Tao menyembunyikan penderitaannya, Kris tahu; kalau Tao sebenarnya sedang menangis sekarang.

.

.

.

"_Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis aja!"_

"_Tapi seorang cowok tidak boleh menangis, kalau menangis itu artinya aku lemah."_

"_Tapi kalau sembunyikan terus, bukankah itu menyakitkan!"_

_._

_._

_._

Belakangan ini, Kris selalu pulang bersama Tao.

Pemandangan aneh, bagi semua orang. Anak terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dan sikapnya seperti es itu pulang bersama dengan tumbal. Berdasarkan pengamatan, tidak hanya pulang bersama; terkadang Kris mengobati Tao, makan bareng, mengerjakan tugas, atau piket bersama meski itu bukan giliran Kris.

Tao menaruh saputangan Kris kedalam kantung jimat miliknya. Saputangan itu sangat berharga untuknya. Sebetulnya Tao sudah mencoba untuk mengembalikannya, tapi Kris menolaknya. Malahan Kris memberikan itu; tentunya dengan wajah dingin dan kalimatnya yang super menyakitkan.

Tertawa pelan, Tao kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama Kris. Pernah Kris mengajaknya ke Apartemen miliknya. Kris bilang, baru Tao yang menginjak ke apartemennya saking Kris malas berteman dengan siapapun. Kris sangat suka pekerjaan cewek—meski Kris tidak mau mengakuinya—menjahit, memasak, merajut; Kris sangat hebat dalam itu semua.

Pantas saja, Kris menolak mengajak temannya. Memalukan sekali melihat tumpukan rajutan hasil Kris yang sempurna.

"Melihat kau senyam – senyum sendiri malah mengerikan."

Bukannya berhenti tersenyum, Tao malah terkekeh. "Kalau tidak senyum, bukan Tao namanya."

Kris mendengus, "Ayo kita pulang. Aku pe—"

"Tao!"

Seseorang memanggil Tao, membuat pemuda panda itu menoleh. Park Tae Na, teman sekelasnya, memangginya. "Tao... bolehkan aku meminta bantuan?"

Kening Tao mengerut, "Bantuan apa?"

"Cari perlengkapan kesenian untuk klub. Yah, anak laki – laki disini sudah pulang—tinggal kau dan Kris."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja~" jawab Tao enteng. "Kris kau bisa pulang duluan. Nanti kita ketemuan di rumahku saja."

"Jangan harap aku ke rumahmu." Seperti biasa, kata – kata yang amat menyakitkan. Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum meninggalkan Tao dengan Taena, Kris menoleh ke Tao "Pastikan kare buatan ibumu tidak pedas, jangan lupa teh hijau—dan juga jangan harap aku datang."

"Tenang aja, aku juga siapin kue keberuntungan~~" balas Tao sembari terkikik pelan. Dia tahu, Kris pasti akan datang meski ucapannya menyakitkan.

Setelah sepeninggalan Kris, Taena mengajaknya buru – buru ke gudang penyimpangan. Gudang penyimpanan memang berjarak jauh dari kelas atau ruang klub. Tempat itu juga jarang didatangi murid dan guru. Petugas kebersihan juga kerap datang hanya dalam jangka waktu dua hari sekali, terkadang seminggu sekali.

"Tao, kau selalu dekat dengan Kris ya?"

Tao mengangguk, sambil membuka pintu gudang. "Kris orangnya baik. Meski kata – katanya menyakitkan atau berbuat seenaknya—Kris orangnya lucu."

"Enak ya... kau bisa akrab dengan Kris."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tao merasakan sakit dibagian belakangnya. Seseorang memukulnya dari belakang; dengan tongkat baseball. Tao jatuh tersungkur, matanya bisa melihat Taena menutup pintu gedung penyimpanan. Sekarang Tao menyadari, ada lima anak berandalan disini—anak yang setiap hari melukainya.

"Jadi ini anak kurang ajar yang nempel terus dengan Kris."

Satu pukulan mengenai bagian kepala Tao. Cairan merah keluar dari luka itu dan Tao benar – benar merasakan sangat pusing.

"Itu benar," Sepatu dengan hak tinggi milik Taena mengenai leher Tao. Laki – laki berdarah China itu memekik kesakitan. "Berani – beraninya kau mendekat dengan Kris!"

Tekanan sepatunya makin menguat. Tao kesulitan bernafas. Saat bersamaan, seseorang dari mereka melucuti celana Tao, melukai kaki Tao dengan pisau dan gunting. Sakit sekali, begitu darah segar keluar dari lukanya

"Aaakhh!" Tao merasakannya. Seseorang dari mereka menyiram air garam ke lukanya. Perih, dan sakit sekali. Ditambah lagi Tao tidak bisa berteriak—bernafas saja sangat kesulitan.

"Lihat! Dia kesakitan!" Salah satu dari mereka malah tertawa, bersamaan tongkat baseball itu memukul kembali kepalanya.

Kenapa?

Air mata Tao sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ini pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya Tao akan menangis. Perlakuan mereka makin menjadi. Baju miliknya sudah dirobek, dan mereka sibuk menyiksanya; lukanya makin diperlebar—tapi tidak terlalu dalam, tidak sampai mengenai pembuluh artheri.

Padahal Kris adalah teman pertamanya. Kenapa mereka tidak suka kalau dia berteman dengan Tao? Kris telah menolongnya, Kris menemaninya, Kris mengobati semua lukanya, dan sekarang Kris satu – satunya alasan dia tersenyum.

Tao hanya ingin bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Tao hanya ingin memiliki teman.

"Salah sendiri berteman dengan Kris." Sebuah pisau menancap ke kaki Tao, menembus tulang kakinya. Pandang Tao makin memburam, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

_Maaf ya Kris... aku tidak bisa membuat kue keberuntungan untukmu_

.

.

.

"_Huwaaaa!"_

"_Hiee! Kenapa kau menangis?!"_

_Dia menggosok matanya. Baru pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakaannya seperti itu, baru kali ini seseorang mau mengobati lukanya._

_Baru kali, dia memiliki seorang teman_

.

.

.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Jantung Kris rasanya ingin berhenti. Padahal dia bermaksud mengembalikan kunci motor Tao, tapi yang dia lihat bukan yang ia inginkan. Tao, temannya, orang yang selalu dia lindungi, terluka parah di hadapannya.

"K—kris... a-aku..."

Tidak peduli dia wanita atau apapun, Kris langsung menghajar Park Taena hingga tersungkur. Akhirnya leher Tao terbebas dari kaki Taena. Enam anak bejat itu mulai ketakutan. Jelas, Kris bukan tandingannya. Kris pernah mengalahkan sepuluh preman yang menyerang sekolah mereka dengan tangan kosong dan sangat tenang. Dan sekarang Kris sangat marah.

Tap Kris tidak memperdulikan mereka. Buru – buru dia menuju Tao. Nafas Tao sudah memburu dan wajahnya sangat pucat dan kesakitan. Baru saja mereka saling tertawa dan mengeluarkan candaan di kelas. Baru saja Tao bilang dia akan membuat kue keberuntungan khas China.

Baru saja, Tao tersenyum tanpa paksaan.

Para anak bejat itu dan Taena buru – buru melarikan diri. Kris tidak peduli, dia sudah hafal wajah mereka. Besok dia akan melaporkan ke sekolah—tidak, Kris akan melaporkannya ke kantor polisi, tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia akan menanggung malu.

"T-tao.."

Tao perlahan membuka matanya. Meski remang – remang, dia bisa melihat Kris. "Kris..."

Cairan bening dari mata Kris tidak bisa ia bendung. Titik air mata itu jatuh ke wajah Tao. Tangan pucat Tao menyentuh pipi Kris, menghapus air mata Kris.

"Aku tidak apa – apa..."

Tao tersenyum, seolah tubuh dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit.

"Tidak apa – apa Kris, aku baik – baik saja."

Baik – baik saja? Dengan luka seperti ini?

"T-tao..." Kris memeluk tubuh Tao, Senyuman Tao makin memudar begitu tangisan Kris makin menjadi. "Berhenti mengatakan baik – baik saja!"

Kris tahu, kalau Tao menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Aku ada disampingmu! Aku temanmu!"

Yang Kris inginkan bukan senyuman palsu Tao, atau kebohongan tentang dirinya; bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja.

"Semua baik – baik saja." Kris memperketat pelukaannya. Senyuman tulus menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau bisa menangis, tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu berbohong."

Kalau memang perlu, Kris bisa menjadi pundak untuk Tao untuk bersender.

"Kumohon... tunjukan semua yang kau sembunyikan dibalik senyumanmu."

Karena Kris tahu rasa sakit yang Tao alami.

"Kalau memang menyakitkan, menangislah, kalu memang menyulitkan, teriaklah."

Dan Kris adalah teman Tao.

"Semuanya baik - baik saja."

Perasaan ini... Tao tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Entah kenapa semua sakit ditubuhnya menghilang, air matanya ingin keluar―lelah terus - terusan menyembunyikan air mata ini.

"Kris..." isakannya makin menjadi―berubah menjadi tangisan. "Aku baik - baik saja."

Tao lelah untuk tersenyum palsu.

Tao lelah menjadi yang terkuat

Tao―ingin tersenyum, tanpa kebohongan atau menutupi apapun.

"Terima kasih... A-aku baik - baik saja."

_._

_._

_._

_"Namaku Wu Fan, terima kasih telah menolongku, terima kasih mau melindungiku."_

_Si penolong itu tersenyum, "Namaku Huang Zitao, panggil aku Tao! Sekarang kita berteman ya!"_

_Wu Fan membalas senyuman Tao, dan mengangguk._

_Tao adalah temannya yang pertama_

_._

_._

_._

_Orang yang mencintaimu akan menyadari kalau kau sedih_

_Dia juga akan berusaha melindungimu_

_Berhenti bersenyum palsu, berhenti mengatakan semua akan baik - baik saja_

_Karena seberapapun kau kuat, kau akan menangis_

_dan juga jangan pernah tangisanmu..._

_Karena, tangisanmu itu membuktikan kau kuat_

_Tangisan itulah yang membuat kau tahu siapa yang mencintaimu..._

_._

_._

_._

**End**

(灬˘╰╯˘)乂(˘╰╯˘灬)

.

Yosh~ akhirnya selesai jugaa

Maaf ya kalau kurang sedih atau gimana, rein masih pemula menulis, serius belum pro... apalagi tulisan dengan latar korea~ tak masalah, yang penting nulis

Makasih soraaa telah memperkenalkan korea, dan gara - gara dia yang tadinya tobat jadi fujoshi malah jadi lagi deh gara2 liat korea... oiya fujoshi disebut apa korea

Para senior, ajarkan rein mengerti tentang korea. Mohon bantuannya (´▽｀)

okayy, Pliss review, minta delete juga gpp

.

Salam Hangat,

Kim Rein


End file.
